Une journée à la plage
by Lau100
Summary: OS Bellarke moderne. Clarke et Raven se rendent à la plage où la jeune blonde rencontrera quelques difficultés.


**Une journée à la mer**

Clarke fut réveillée par le bruit d'une sonnerie continue. Elle se demanda d'abord comment elle avait pu oublier d'enlever son réveil la veille, puis, elle comprit que ce n'était pas son réveil mais une sonnerie de téléphone. Quelqu'un l'appelait, et visiblement c'était important : la sonnerie redémarrait pour la seconde fois. Les yeux a moitié ouvert, elle tendit la main et chercha l'objet maudit à tâtons. Quand elle l'eut enfin en main, elle décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

-Qui que tu sois, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil ! s'exclama une voix que Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-Raven.  
-Bravo Griffin !  
-Que me vaut l'honneur d'un appel si matinal ?  
-Clarke ? Sais-tu au moins quelle heure il est ?  
-Certainement très tôt vu que je dormais à point fermés avant que tu me réveilles de la pire façon qui soit.  
-Il est 14h, ça fait pratiquement une heure que je t'attends !

Clarke laissa échapper un juron quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie pour aller à la plage. Comment avait-elle pu oublié ? Clarke n'était pas du genre à oublier ce genre de chose : c'était la fille la plus organisée qui puisse. Seulement voilà, ses partiels de fin d'année venaient juste de se terminer et elle était épuisée. De plus, elle s'était endormie très tard, bien trop occupée à terminer une de ses peintures.

-J'arrive de suite Raven !

Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle raccrocha, sautant hors de son lit. Si elle n'était pas réveillée deux minutes avant, maintenant elle l'était et elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle enfila rapidement une robe de plage blanche par dessus le premier maillot de bain qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle prépara un sac avec une serviette de plage, des magazines, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval haute et fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche de ses tongs. Elle les retrouva finalement et se dépêcha de claquer la porte de son appartement, non sans avoir planté ses lunettes de soleil sur le crâne. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle put pour finalement rejoindre son amie devant un café. Café où elles auraient dû boire un coup si Clarke n'avait pas oublié de se réveiller. Quand elle se retrouva face à la brune, essoufflée, elle la prit brièvement dans ses bras.

-On y va ?  
-Je te suis !

Et c'est côte à côte qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la plage, qui heureusement, n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied.

-J'espère qu'il va y avoir des beaux gosses ! s'exclama Raven au bout de quelques mètres.  
-Reyes, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as plus 15 ans ?! souria la blonde.  
-Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de chercher un copain non ?! Ou au moins d'avoir envie de me rincer l'oeil !

Clarke se mit à rire, rapidement suivie de sa meilleure amie. Raven et elle se connaissaient depuis presque 5 ans. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, rien n'aurait pu prédire une telle amitié. En effet, Raven avait un jour attendu la jolie blonde à la sortie des cours pour lui annoncer que les deux filles avaient le même petit ami. Au début, la brune avait prévu de ne pas être tendre avec son ennemie. Mais au moment où Clarke avait eu du mal à rester debout face à la surprise de la trahison, elle avait comprit que son ennemie serait finalement son alliée. Après tout, elles avaient toutes les deux étaient trompées par cet homme. Alors, elles avaient d'abord été boire un café ensemble, pour connaître chacune l'histoire de l'autre. Et une chose en entraînant une autre elles avaient finis par se voir chaque soir et lier une amitié soudée.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la plage, où il n'y avait pas autant de mondes qu'elles auraient pu penser. Elles trouvèrent un endroit où déposer leurs serviettes. Tandis que Clarke s'allongeait dans l'espoir de bronzer, Raven n'était pas de cet avis.

-Oh Griffin c'est pas le moment de se rendormir ! On va dans l'eau.  
-Laisse moi bronzer Reyes.  
-Hors de question tu m'acompagnes ! Il y a un beau blond qui vient juste d'entrer dans l'eau je ne peux pas y aller toute seule !

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire mais se releva et déposa ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac, inutile de les abîmer. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'eau. Clarke essayait de rentrer doucement, elle avait toujours eu du mal à entrer dans l'eau, mais Raven sauta directement, arrosant la blonde au passage qui poussa un petit cri. Quand son amie sortit la tête de l'eau, elle hésita à la couler puis décida plutôt de continuer à rentrer dans l'eau.

-Psst rayon de soleil ! appela Raven.

Clarke se tourna face à sa meilleure amie avec un regard interrogateur. Nul doute que la brune avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Regarde le maître nageur ! Il est pas mal tu trouves pas ?

Clarke dirigea son regard vers le poste de secours, où un jeune homme était assis, observant la mer, surveillant les baigneurs. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle : ses cheveux bruns bouclés donnaient envie de plonger ses mains dedans, il avait des lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, et Clarke se perdit dans la contemplation des tâches de rousseur qui couvraient son visage.

-Pas mal ? Tu rigoles ! Il est plus que pas mal ! répondit Clarke sans lâcher l'inconnu du regard.  
-Tu devrais aller lui parler ! s'exclama son amie.  
-T'es folle !

Raven se mit à rire quand Clarke détourna vivement le regard, le visage rouge de honte : elle venait de se faire surprendre dans sa contemplation par la personne concernée. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, la blonde se tourna dos à celui qui venait de la surprendre et dit à une Raven, toujours morte de rire, qu'elle partait nager un peu plus loin.

Clarke se mit à nager, troublée par le regard qui avait croisé le sien quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, elle l'oublia vite, ne pensant plus qu'à ses bras et ses jambes bougeant ensemble pour la faire avancer. Elle se tourna, s'assurant de ne pas s'être trop éloignée. Elle était loin, mais pas assez pour perdre de vue son amie, en grande discussion avec un blond, sûrement celui qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt. La jeune fille décida de s'éloigner un peu plus, même si elle n'avait plus pied, elle savait nager.

Elle était désormais beaucoup plus loin, quand une douleur fulgurante lui pris à la jambe : elle avait une crampe. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, elle avanca pour retourner sur la plage. Mais, avec une jambe en moins, elle se fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle eu juste le temps de pousser un cri pour appeler au secours avant de plonger dans les abysses.

...

Il continuait de surveiller les baigneurs, surtout les enfants, qui avaient tendance à ne pas être conscients du danger. Cependant, il était perturbé par cette belle blonde dont il avait croisé le regard quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'avait surprise en train de l'observer, mais elle avait détourner la tête rapidemenent, il n'avait donc pas pu voir tous les détails. Mais ce qu'il avait vu lui avait suffit pour le chambouler. Il secoua la tête, il devait rester concentré, la vie de personnes était en jeu il n'avait pas le temps de penser à une fille. De plus, il sortait tout juste d'une relation compliquée qui lui avait fait perdre totalement foi en l'amour, ce n'était pas le moment de se trouver une nouvelle fille.

Un cri strident le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il chercha la source du cri, espérant au fond de lui que ce n'était pas elle. Il la trouva rapidement et sauta sur ses pieds : il venait juste de la voir couler et il savait qu'il devait agir vite s'il voulait pouvoir la sauver. Il sauta à l'eau et se mit à nager le plus rapidement possible, essayant de refouler ses inquiètudes au fond de ses pensées. Le trajet qui la séparait d'elle lui sembla interminable, elle s'était vraiment éloignée de la plage. Quand il arriva finalement auprès du dernier endroit où il l'avait aperçue, il plongea la tête sous l'eau et ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal, la cherchant. Il la vit finalement et l'attrapa par le bras, il fallait absolument qu'il lui sorte la tête de l'eau. Il la mit du mieux qu'il le put sur son dos, et regagna la plage le plus rapidement possible, s'assurant de bien lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où il avait sauté dans l'eau, alors qu'il n'y avait eu à peine quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il l'a déposa enfin sur le sable, épuisé, elle était consciente, mais l'air complètement perdue.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, où perçait une pointe d'inquiètude.

Quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, il vit immédiatement du soulagement remplacer son regard hagard.

-Je... tenta-t-elle avant de se mettre à tousser sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il renvoya immédiatement tous les curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux, puis s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Ça va aller. Vous pouvez vous lever ? Elle acquiesca, sa toux se calmant petit à petit. Bien, alors on va aller jusqu'au poste de secours qui est juste derrière nous. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

L'inconnue qu'il venait tout juste de sauver, tourna la tête pour évaluer la distance qui la séparait du poste et acquiesca une nouvelle fois. Alors, il se releva et l'aida à faire de même, passant un bras autour de son bassin. Ils marchaient à une allure lente, quand une brune totalement affolée arriva vers eux.

-Clarke ? Oh mon dieu Clarke tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolée !  
-Ça va... réussit à articuler la concernée, d'une voix rauque.  
-Votre amie va bien ne vous inquiètez pas, je vais juste l'emmener au poste, qu'elle puisse boire un peu d'eau et se reposer quelques instants.

La brune qui les avait rejoint sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, ce qui eut don d'exaspérer le brun, avant de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et avança en direction du poste de secours.

Il déposa finalement la jolie blonde sur une chaise, dans la fraîcheur du poste de secours et partit chercher un verre d'eau.

...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la musculature de son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas Raven lui demander comment elle se sentait.

-Tu dois pas aller si mal que ça, sourit son amie en remarquant son regard.  
-Pardon ? Clarke était sortie de ses pensées et regardait maintenant la brune.  
-Je te demandais comment tu allais mais j'ai eu ma réponse de moi même, rit-elle.  
-Ça va mieux, heureusement qu'il m'a entendue...  
-Aaaah sauvée par un si bel homme !  
-Raven ! Il est juste à côté ! Tu es folle ?!

La concernée se mit à rire face au visage rougissant de son amie. C'était tellement marrant de voir Clarke comme ça. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état.

-Tu devrais discuter avec seule à seul, et pourquoi pas le remercier de t'avoir sauver ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de quitter le poste.

Clarke soupira, Raven ne changerait jamais, et elle n'avait même pas pu l'empêcher de partir. C'est ce moment que choisit son sauveur brun pour revenir, un verre d'eau à la main. La jeune fille accepta la boisson avec gratitude et le vida d'un trait.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, alors merci.  
-Oh, vous savez, c'est mon métier, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Clarke ressentit une pointe de déception en l'entendant dire ça. Bien sûr qu'il s'en fichait, elle n'était qu'une victime parmis tant d'autres. Demain il l'aurait déjà oubliée.

-Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas que si vous n'aviez pas été là je... je serais morte, dit-elle, un frisson d'horreur parcourant son dos à cette simple pensée.  
-Ne pensez pas à ça d'accord ? Vous allez bien.

Son ton était ferme, mais doux. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. La sensation qui lui tordit le ventre à ce moment lui était totalement inconnue. Mais elle sut à ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça. Alors, elle dit des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé sortir de sa bouche, beaucoup trop timide pour ça.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? et devant l'air surpris du sauveteur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Enfin, pour vous remercier.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à répondre, la faisant amèrement regretter sa demande. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il allait accepter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui plaisait énormèment que c'était forcèment réciproque !

-C'est d'accord.

Elle releva la tête, totalement surprise par sa réponse positive. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle se releva.

-19h au Grounder ?  
-J'y serai ! Il sourit. Au fait, moi c'est Bellamy.

 **Bonsoir ! J'ai écris cet os il y a quelques semaines et je la poste ce soir car je voulais vous la faire partager ! Pour patienter en attendant ma prochaine histoire ou tout simplement pour occuper quelques minutes ;) Il était un peu court par contre...**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il fait toujours plaisir ! (même si ce n'est qu'un simple os)**


End file.
